Under the Christmas Tree
by cleotheo
Summary: Despite the war in progress Molly Weasley is determined Christmas will be a good one in Grimmauld Place. However when she gathers the presents and places them under the tree one particular gift reveals a secret about two Order members.


**A/N - This story is set during the war in which the Malfoy's switched sides. It takes place about eighteen months after they have joined the Order but they are only just being accepted and learning to live with the others. Also a few characters who died in the books are alive in this story. **

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was all decorated for Christmas and despite the war raging on around them Molly Weasley was determined Christmas Day was going to be a celebration. Molly was currently cooking Christmas lunch for her family and several other Order members and after dinner she was planning on gathering everyone around the tree to exchange presents.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Molly turned at the sound of a soft, feminine voice and found Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Narcissa and her family had joined the Order a couple of summers ago, after Dumbledore had helped them escape The Dark Lord. Lucius's brief imprisonment in Azkaban and Draco's subsequent forced enlistment into the Death Eaters had caused Narcissa to seek help for her family. Since their arrival at the order all three Malfoy's had proved useful to the cause but there was still some bad feeling amongst a few of the younger Order members, something Molly was hoping to end over the festive period.

"Yes please, I would appreciate any help I can get." Molly told the other witch. "The veg is nearly ready and I need the table setting."

"I can set the table." Narcissa said, whipping out her wand.

A few minutes later the table was neatly set and Narcissa helped Molly finish off the vegetables. Once the turkey was carved and everything arranged on the table, Molly went to gather everyone else. All nine Weasley's were present, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Then there was the three Malfoy's, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

After shooing everyone into the kitchen, Molly cast a quick summoning charm on the presents and gathered them under the tree. She'd given explicit instructions that no presents were to be opened before lunch and she just hoped all of her children had listened. Satisfied there was no more presents hidden around the house, Molly went back into the kitchen.

Christmas lunch was the normal noisy and boisterous affair and Molly was relieved to see all three Malfoy's finally looking at ease with the Order. Narcissa was chatting quite happily to Tonks, who despite being related were only just getting to know one another. Tonks' mother, Andromeda, was Narcissa's sister and she had been disowned by the Black family years ago after marrying a muggleborn. Happily Narcissa was now reconnecting with both her sister and her niece. Lucius looked to be having a civil conversation with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Molly could have sworn she saw Lucius smile, although she could have been mistaken as the blond man was notoriously frosty and rarely smiled.

While Molly was pleased to see Lucius and Narcissa settling in nicely she was more pleased to see Draco laughing and talking with the twins. Out of all the Malfoy's he seemed to have had the hardest time settling in and making friends. After years of animosity with Harry and Ron the three boys just couldn't learn to get along, so Molly was pleased to see Draco finally connecting with someone else. Molly had caught glimpses of friendship between Draco and Hermione, but they were few and far between and Molly got the impression the brunette witch felt torn between her best friends and the blond Slytherin.

After lunch Remus and Tonks headed off to spend the afternoon with Tonks' parents while Molly gathered everyone in the front room. Settling down beside the tree, Molly explained what was going to happen.

"It's now time for presents." Molly announced. "I've gathered all the presents and placed them under the tree. I thought we could pass them around and have some fun."

"Finally we get presents." Ron declared. "It sucks waiting until after lunch."

"It's only a few extra hours Ronald." Hermione tutted at her friend.

"Before you start Molly, I have Harry's present in my room." Sirius said. "I'll go and get it."

"You don't need to worry Sirius, I summoned all the presents before lunch." Molly smiled at the wizard. "Every present in the house is under the tree."

As everyone anticipated the receiving their presents no-one noticed Draco's horrified look. He had a present hidden away in his bottom drawer and there was no way he wanted it to be opened in front of everyone. Scanning under the tree Draco searched for the green and silver box, but he couldn't see it amid the large pile of other presents. He would just have to hope that Molly's spell had failed to locate the present he had been saving for later that night.

One by one Molly started handing out the presents. As usual she had knitted everyone a jumper or a scarf, including Draco. Draco was relieved when his knitted item was a green scarf, in fact it was rather nice so it was no effort to thank Molly politely. As well as knitted presents there was the usual array of chocolates, joke items from the twins shop, perfume and jewellery for the females, quidditch stuff for the males and of course plenty of books for the two big readers, Hermione and Draco.

There was also a few more personal presents between the couples. Arthur and Molly exchanged gifts as did Lucius and Narcissa. Both Lucius and Narcissa had been careful with their choice of gift, not wanting to flaunt the fact they had more money than the Weasley's and could afford more expensive gifts. Also exchanging presents were Ginny and Harry, the couple had only been together a few months but they were already serious.

As the presents neared the end, Draco was becoming increasingly relived. So far Molly had failed to produce his hidden present and from where he was sitting he couldn't see anything else under the tree. However, just as he thought he had gotten away with it Molly produced a familiar looking box wrapped in green with a silver ribbon.

"And the last one is for Hermione." Molly said, reading the tag. "From Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed. "Why are you buying Hermione presents?" He demanded, glaring at the blond.

"And what are you buying her?" Harry asked, looking at the box Hermione was now holding.

"Maybe we'll find out if you two shut up and let Hermione open it." George snapped at the duo.

"Come on Hermione, open it." Fred called. "We're on tenterhooks here."

Curious as to what she was holding Hermione shot a look at Draco, hoping for some sort of indication. All she got was a panicked look from the blond and a subtle shake of his head. Hermione was now wondering what was in the box, but she was now the centre of attention and she knew she wouldn't get away with not opening the present.

"Come on Hermione, what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked, nudging Hermione in the side. "Open it up."

Hesitantly Hermione pulled the ribbon away from the box and gently peeled the green paper off the box. The box she was now left with was purple, with a gold design. There was no name on the box to give her a hint to what was inside as she slowly pulled the lid off. Inside the box she was confronted with a mass of silver tissue paper and when she peeled it to the side her mouth fell open at what she saw. Sitting nestled in the box was a sheer black negligée with a red trim and a tiny red thong.

"Oh my god." Ginny gasped, peering into the box.

"What is it?" Ron demeaned, unable to see from where he was sitting.

"Nothing." Hermione said, trying to place the lid back on the box.

Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough and Ginny snatched the lid from her hand. "Come on Hermione, show everyone your present."

"No, Ginny." Hermione snarled. "It's private."

"Why is Malfoy buying you private presents?" Ron demanded as he jumped up and marched over to Hermione. "Bloody hell, that's underwear." He declared, peering into the box.

"Not just any underwear, sexy underwear." Ginny corrected her brother.

"Let's have a look." George yelled, as he and Fred descended on the group.

"Nice taste Malfoy." Fred said appreciatively. "Hermione will look hot in those."

"I bet she looks better out of them." George snickered.

"George Weasley, watch your tongue." Molly scolded.

"Hey, don't yell at me. I'm not the one buying Hermione sex underwear." George protested.

"What do you mean sex underwear?" Ron asked.

"Underwear specially meant for sex. You only buy the sort of underwear Hermione's got with the sole intention of taking it back off." George explained to his brother.

"Usually pretty quickly." Fred added with a laugh.

"Does someone want to explain why Malfoy is buying Hermione underwear?" Harry asked. By this point he had also joined the group and had looked at Hermione's present.

"I think that's fairly obvious." Sirius chuckled. So far the adults hadn't gotten involved, but they were all watching proceedings with amusement.

"Are you shagging Malfoy?" Ron demanded of Hermione, who had snatched the lid back off Ginny and placed it firmly on the box.

"Ronald Weasley, mind your own business." Molly shouted at her youngest son.

"Aww, come on we need an explanation after this." George protested.

"Malfoy?" Fred turned to the silent blond, who was an embarrassing shade of red. "Would you care to explain what's going on and why you're buying sexy underwear for Hermione?"

Draco looked at Hermione and the two of them nodded at each other. Everyone was watching the pair and they reckoned they were going to finally find out what was going on.

"As you may have guessed Draco and I are together." Hermione announced.

"Although we never intended for people to find out this way." Draco added.

"You mean you never intended for people to see your kinky little gifts." George laughed.

"That was not kinky." Draco protested.

"It seemed pretty indecent to me." Ron muttered.

"That's because you've got no experience little brother." Fred said, clapping Ron on the back.

"Yeah, that was a pretty standard gift for a guy to give to their girlfriend." George added.

"Why do you never give me gifts like that?" Ginny asked Harry, causing the Gryffindor to turn bright red.

"I should hope he doesn't buy you anything like that." Arthur said, shooting Harry a warning glare. "You're far too young to be wearing stuff like that."

"But I'm only a year younger than Hermione." Ginny protested. "You have no problems with her wearing that."

"Hermione isn't our daughter, though." Molly argued. "We have no control over what she does and does not wear. If she wants to dress up for her boyfriend, that's her business. But you will be doing no such thing."

"Spoilsport." Ginny muttered under her breath. "Maybe I would get some action in an outfit like that."

"Ginny." Harry hissed, hoping Molly and Arthur hadn't heard their daughter. Unfortunately from the looks they were now shooting their way he guessed they had.

"I think it's time we went home." Arthur announced, standing up from his chair.

"I thought we were all staying here tonight." Ron argued.

"There's been a change of plan." Arthur said sternly. "Weasley's let's go."

"Can I not stay?" Ron asked as his entire family stood up to leave.

"Only if you promise not to cause trouble." Molly told her son. "Sirius if he starts anything, send him straight home."

"Can I stay as well?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so young lady, we need to have a serious talk." Molly said, grabbing onto her daughter.

Arthur led the family to the floo network and after a round of goodbyes the Weasley's all left, despite Ginny grumbling about being taken away from Harry. Once his family had left, Ron rounded on Hermione and Draco and demanded to know what was going on between them.

"I've already told you, Draco and I are together." Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean by together?" Ron questioned. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend or are you just shagging him?"

"We're a couple." Draco said, sneaking a look at his parents. So far they had remained silent and he was curious as to what they had to say for themselves.

"How long for?" Harry asked.

"Practically since we arrived last year." Draco answered.

Ron mumbled something under his breath and looked like he was about to argue some more, but a sharp look from Sirius had him closing his mouth again. Instead he glared at the couple before getting up and stalking out of the room.

"He'll come round." Harry said. "It was just a shock."

"What about you?" Hermione asked. "Can you accept this?"

"It's not really any of my business. As long as you're happy, I'm fine." Harry replied, smiling at Hermione. "Although I really could have done without seeing that underwear."

"That wasn't my fault." Draco protested. "I didn't expect it to be opened in front of everyone. That was a private present for later on."

"I bet it was." Sirius chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes at Sirius before turning to his still silent parents. "Do you two have anything to say?" He asked.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy." Narcissa told her son. "We're not going to cause any problems."

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy." Hermione smiled at the older witch, relieved that she wasn't disapproving.

"Father?" Draco questioned. He had always been more worried about Lucius and his reaction and his continued silence was worrying.

"I agree with your mother." Lucius said finally. "We won't interfere in your love life."

"Thank you." Draco smiled widely, pleased that his parents were on his side.

"Although I do have one suggestion." Lucius said. "Next time go for green underwear. It's a massive turn on to see your witch wearing your house colours."

Narcissa and Hermione both blushed furiously at Lucius' words while Harry paled and quickly scarpered. Draco meanwhile looked at his father in shock while Sirius laughed loudly at the scene.

"Lucius." Narcissa hissed, unimpressed with her husband.

"What, I'm just offering some fatherly advice." Lucius replied with a smirk.

"I appreciate it father, but I really don't need any advice in that department." Draco said.

"You know where to find me if you do." Lucius shrugged as he stood up and pulled Narcissa up with him. "Come now Cissa, I fancy a lie down."

As the elder Malfoy's swept from the room Sirius laughed a bit more at the horrified looks on Draco and Hermione's faces. Shortly after that the young couple retreated from the room, leaving an amused Sirius behind them.

Without needing to discuss things the couple made their way to Draco's room, which was where they always met up. Draco had a permanent silencing spell on the room, plus he had the added bonus of not having to share with anyone and the room was one of the few with an en-suite bathroom. Draco threw himself onto the bed, while Hermione placed her present on the dressing table and perched on the end of the bed.

"Thank you for the present." Hermione said, turning to face Draco. "I can't believe everyone saw, but I really liked it."

"Do you think I can maybe get a look at you modelling it?" Draco asked hopefully. His intention had been to give Hermione the present and have her slip straight into it.

"I think that's doable." Hermione grinned, picking up the box and heading to the en-suite bathroom.

Ten minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom wearing the negligée and thong. Draco grinned at the sight of his barely covered girlfriend and decided the present was the best gift ever. Within half an hour Hermione was reaping the benefits of the present as Draco coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of her as they celebrated the rest of Christmas in bed.

**The End.**


End file.
